Bobby Wasbi's Return
by littlemisspopulargeek
Summary: When Bobby Wasbi was closed the gang went their seperate ways and Kim disapears when nobody even remembers her and she leaves and nobody seems to care. Feat. Kick, EddiexGrace Jika, and Millie. First fanfic so please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY First Kick Fanfic so please don't insult me TOO hard!**

Chapter 1

Kim Crawford walked into Seaford High for the first time in two years. Two years since she's seen her ex-friends and ex-team.

"Two years," She murmered as she watched the students flee in the buliding. When Bobby Wasbi Karate Dojo closed because Rudy lost the rent. It's now a **Black Dragon **dojo. Just _thinking _the name made want to strangle them.

Here she is, with a new look with a new personality. Today her blonde hair had a blue streak as she rocked a graphic tee with fingerless gloves stripped red and orange and gray skinny jeans and camo converse. Her brown eye liner was smudged as always. Her skate board was worn from all it's rides around New York City. Now it takes on Seaford. People barely noticed her. Just the way she liked it. She walked in and past the "Popular Table" And saw Jack Brewer. Figures, he was always the center of attention. From the looks of it he grew out of the scrawny skater boy stage.

"Remember when **you** used to skate," Asked Lindsay.

"Yeah, I was such a loser too, I mean really? Karate? Pretty stupid!" said Jack tears threated to fall from Kim's eyes. As she walked by the "Nerd/Geek Table" She heard Milton Krupinick **(spelling?)** say he was the best of acdemics and all of that stuff such as that.

"Then Ella McGreen actually thought she could beat me! Ha that's like Jack Brewer not wanting to play soccer," It's happened before. She passed the Jock table and saw Jerry Martínez showing off a new dance routine.

"Now 5, 6, 7, 8" She heared him count the beats. She sighed. As she passed the Uncatagorzied Table with Eddie practically dominating this random dude in a food eating contest. Tears fell freely as she got her book and went to first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters!**

_Chapter 2_

_Jack_

"Awww, Sorry babe I got to get to class," Lie. I really just want to get away with her.

"Since when does the Famous Bad Boy Jack Brewer care about class?"

"Since my dad said if I get another detention he'll take my car away!" Lie. Again. As you can see I'm getting kinda desperate.

"So what you're saying a car is better than ME?" She yelled across the room but I just ignored her. I walked into the class. Ugh, home room with freaks. So I just sat there texting my bud Jimmy. Then Mrs. Wellwalker said something and everyone shut up.

"Alright class we have a new student. Though some of you might know her, please welcome Kim Crawford," The whole room was quiet. Kim Crawford The girl who accidentally broke my heart... I sat there paralyzed looking at her hotness... Again.

_Milton_

"Gotta go to class guys," I said

"Of course Milton, we'll talk about the decathlon later," said Andrew. I waved as I walked into class. I sat there reading The Art Of Pillow Embroidery Very exciting really. When Mrs. Wellwalker said she had an announcement, I got excited.

"Alright class we have a new student. Though some of you might know her, please welcome Kim Crawford," The whole room was quiet. Kim Crawford, the only girl that could challenge my intelligance. I started panic and hypervenialate **(spelling) **

_Eddie_

I went to home room FLIPPIN" FOUND KIM CRAWFORD! So what's new with everyone else? I don't have some amazing back story with Kim like the others so let's just say she made me drop my food.

_Jerry _

Oh! It's my turn! What are we talking about? Oh yeah Kim. My reaction was most swag!

"QUE? Está KIM!"

_Kim_

I think it's okay to say they were surprised...

**What did you think? Chapter will grow longer each time I update. I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters!**

_Chapter 3_

"Hi everyone," Kim said sweetly. No one moved. The Mrs. Wellwalker coughed.

"Well time to start class everyone! Kim, please sit next to…" Mrs. Wellwalker looked around the room, "Jack," Everyone thought Jack would die right there. But he didn't and class went on like usual. The rest of the morning went like that. At lunch Kim sat by herself. At least 'til Frank showed up.

"Well, if it isn't little Kimmy with her big return," Said Frank. Kim rolled her eyes.

"And guess what? The Wasabi Warriors aren't here to defend the poor defenseless blonde," That did it.

"Shut up Frank!" said Kim. Then Frank raised his fist to punch Kim put she caught it!

"You probly shouldn't have done that, as my **friend **Jack would say," Kim said glaring at Jack, who avoided eye contact with her. Kim flipped him and said,

"How's _that_ for a poor defenseless blonde?" And rode away, on her skate board, like nothing happened. She stopped at the girl's bathroom and started crying. Oddly enough a girl came. And that girl was Claire?

"Claire? Why are you here? Swathmore have too many peasants now?" Claire shook her head.

"No, Swathmore closed down for being accused for peer harassment. When I transferred here, well, I got a reality check," She said shyly.

"Oh," was all that Kim could say.

"Yeah, oh. No one every believes me," said Claire quietly.

"One person does," Kim said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters!**

_Chapter 4_

Kim and Claire walked out of the bathroom together and went to the library to talk about the last two years.

"So, do you have a boyfriend in New York?" asked Claire. Kim blushed.

"Yeah, Eric, from the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in New York. He was the sweetest guy a girl could ever have! He was poetic, sensible, kind, thoughtful, loyal, and SO supportive! He made me feel like I could do anything. Like… _Jack"._ Kim said whispering the last part.

"I know it hurts Kim, but he's but he's changed. Last year all he did bully and hurt people," said Claire.

"I know but it's time to stop this unacceptable behavior," Kim walked out not knowing someone has been watching her every move, listening to every word she said.

_Jack_

I can't believe she moved on with her life... I mean he sounds like everything I'm not. Did I really hurt her THAT bad. Am I really that terrible? I wonder who she's talking though... Claire? Kim actually believed her sob story? What the heck! I hurried away before I could be seen.

_Kim_

I started to walk out when Claire asked me how.

"I've been saving up for the last two years to buy the dojo back..."

"So you want to get the gang back together and rise money?"

"I want to get as many people as I can,"

"We can," said Claire.

"**We**?" Asked Kim

"Yeah, **we**. I'm going to help you like you helped me!"

"You sure about this?"

"More sure than anything," said Claire as Kim and her walked to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters!**

Chapter 5

At the end of the day Kim and Claire decided to go to Claire's house to start thinking of fundrisers.

"Okay I have an idea!" said Claire. Kim groaned.

"Oh no. Last idea you had was to have Jack put in a box and throw tomatoes at him!"

"Not my fault!"

"It was **your** idea!"

"Whatever! Anyway, you sing right? Well, I was thinkin-" Kim cut her off.

"I don't sing... well."

"Yeah you do!"

"Whatever! Just tell me!"

"We could have a concert... and maybe we could record a song and make a video and see how many people like your voice! You know,in case people don't like the song!" Said a _very_ excited Claire. Kim groaned.

"Do I have a choice?" Asked Kim.

"Nope!"

"Okay we'll do it..." Kim said grudgingly.

"Yay! Let's go to the recording studio!"

"Whoop-dee-do!" They went down to the basement and started to pick a song. They finally came to a decision after two hours. Then they ate dinner and started to record.

You know that I'm a crazy chick  
[Voice] I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control oh oh  
But you don't really give a ****  
[Voice] you go with it go with it go with it  
Cause you're flippin' crazy rock'n'roll

[Bridge]  
You said hey  
What's your name  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus]  
Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile

Last night I blacked out I think  
[Voice]What did you, what did you put in my drink  
I remember making out and then oh oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
[Voice] your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

[Bridge]

You said hey (hey)  
What's you name (What's your name)  
It took one look  
And now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

[Chorus]

Yeah  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

You know that I'm a crazy chick  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy chick  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

[Chorus]

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since everyday and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you're turning it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile  
The reason  
The reason why I smile  
The reason why I smile

"That was sick! Let's just do Avril Lagvine!" said Claire.

"Why?"

"It suits your personality!" They did two more and Kim decided to go home. And for once in Kim's life everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters!**

Chapter 6

Almost everyone came to the "primere" of Kim's video.

"Hi everyone! Are you ready to rock?" Asked Claire. Many people said yeah but Lindsay certainly didn't.

"What's an Upper Class Freak doing on the Lower Class's stage?" She yelled.

"Introducing the girl who'll kick your butt in the talent show!" Claire yelled back.

"Here's the video of One of those Girls cover by Kim Crawford," Said Claire.

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen or where you've been  
Who's got money

I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Off to the next one

She's going to be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while, you're in denial  
And now it's too late

The way she looks it makes you high  
All the warning signs  
'Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes  
It makes you want to die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She's keeps playing around with your head  
Playing around with your head

Kim came out singing live

She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame  
She's the one to blame

She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Off to the next one  
Off to the next one

"This next song is dedicated to some old friends," Kim said pulling her guitar.

Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Kim walked toward Jack

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Then Jerry

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Then Eddie

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Then Milton

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Then Rudy

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

Kim finally ended back on stage to see Jack waiting for her.


	7. Author's Note

I'm really sorry for this post! My computer is broken and my next chapter is on it!


	8. Chapter 7 & 8

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters! Okay so I'm combining Chapters 7&8 to make up for my first Author's note!**

_Chapter 7&8_

"Jack, what are you doing here? To embarrass me me like you did with all the others kids?" Asked Kim.

"Where did you hear that _Crawford_" Said Jack.

"Oh, I have my resources, _Brewer__**," **_replied Kim. Before things got out of hand Claire jumped in before things got nasty.

"Well that's the concert guys!" the crowd groaned.

"One more song!"yelled someone.

"Yeah," yelled someone else. Claire looked at Kim.

"One more," mouthed Claire. Kim nodded as she finally manged to push Jack off the stage.

"Here's my, absolutely favorite, FAVORITE , song, What The Hell!"

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

The crowd went WILD!

"Thanks everyone! Next week We have a Karate Chopping surprise!"

~The Next Day!~

"Great news Kim! I got the Wasbi Warriors of NYC to come!" sequled Claire.

"No way!" screamed Kim.

"Way!"

"I was thinking for the singing beginning I could sing a Kellly Clarkson song. To you know... shake things up?"

"I like that idea. Give the crowd a little surprise!"

"Let's get going!"

~Three Days Later~

"Kimmy!" yelled Eric as Kim ran into his arms.

"Hey guys!" Almost alll her New York friends were counterparts of her ex- Seaford Friends

"Hello Kimberly," said Martian, Milton's counterpart.

"Sup, Kim!" Said Jason, Jerry's counterpart.

"Kim! Got your brownies ready?" Ethan, Eddie's counterpart.

"Hey kiddo! Ready?" Ricky, Rudy's counterpart.

"Alright everyone let's get ready for the next four days," said Kim.

~Four Days Later~

"Hey Seaford! First things first. Her's Kelly Clarkson's People Like Us!"

(Kim, **Ethan, **_Eric, _**Martian,**Jason,_**Ricky, **__Claire,__**All**_)

_We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now_

Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
_Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
_It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

_**Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Ohh  
**_  
**People like us we've gotta stick together****  
**_Keep your head up nothing lasts forever_  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
_**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

**Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Ohh  
**  
People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**_  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
_**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

_**Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**_

"That was just the beginning" said Claire. The beginning alright, thought Lindsay. The beginning of my drama skills.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters! I. Don't. Own. Kickin'. IT!**

_Chapter 9_

"Hey Jackie?" said Lindsey.

"Yes Lindsey?" answered Jack uneasily.

"Can you get me a drink while I go... Mingle," said Lindsey mischievously.

"Sure," said Jack unware what's going to happen.

"Thanks babe," Lindsey kissed his cheek and left. Lindsey found Milton and Julie. Lindsey smirked and snapped for her friends, Donna, Lorie, and Erica. The walked over.

"Well if it isn't the nerd couple. The school math competition get canceled?"

"Leave them alone," Lindsey turned to see Jack.

"Jack, where's my drink?"

"In the trash," Jack shrugged.

"WHAT!" Screeched Lindsey. Taking a deep, rather pathetic, breath.

"You heard me. Your drink? In the trash. And us? Done." said Jack.

"Why? So you can get with Kimmy?" Challenged Lindsey. A crowd was forming. Kim was smack dab in the middle.

"Nah, I thought, I'd connect with some old friends," Jack could literally feel Kim smiling.

"You'll regret this Brewer,"

"Whatever,"

"Because no one will stand up for you when I say this. Hey everyone! Jack is afraid of CLOWNS!"

"I think that's enough," Jerry steps out of the crowd.

"I'll stand up for Jack," Jerry said.

"I'll stand up for Jack," said Eddie stepping put of the crowd.

"I'll stand up for Jack," Milton said getting up from the ground.

"I'll stand up for my student," said Rudy coming with Phil who was pointing a Phillofal (Spelling) Ball on a pointy stick at Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey," said a voice in the crowd.

"Yeah?" answered Lindsey uneasily.

"Do you ever shut up? 'Cause that might help before I beat the life outta you for picking on my friends," Kim stepped up ready to kill her. Lindsey huffed and left.

"Welcome to the club you guys," smirked Kim.

"What? We didn't sign anything,"

"You guys accidentally got yourself into this by standing up to Lindsey,"

"Shoot," said Eddie

"Mierda!" yelled Jerry

"Oh Christmas Nuts!" yelped Milton.

"Come on!" said Rudy.

"Hehe!" said Jack.

"You too Brewer! Technically you did stand up to your ex-girlfriend Jackie," said Kim cheerfully. Her friends lined up behind her. Jack swore under his breath.

"Okay guys. It's time to get you back into shape," said Eric.

_Jack_

"Ugh. I _really, __**really, **__**REALLY**_ hate this Eric guy." I said to the guys after Kim left.

"Why? 'Cause your jealous!" said Milton.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?!" I said in a squeaky voice.

"What's Jack denying about?" asked one of Kim's new friends. Was it Jay? Something like that.

"Jack's jealous of Eric 'cause he likes, no, _**loves**_ Kim," To my surprise he laughed.

"Eric likes Kim like a sister to him,"

"Really? I thought they dated?"

"Yeah, well just briefly. They realized they weren't meant for each other after two weeks." He walked away.

"And Jack it's Jason. Not Jay." I said that?

"Yes you did," said Jason.

"Not to dumb now, am I Kelly?" He yelled into nowhere.

"Kelly?" asked Milton.

"Yeah, she's coming to Seaford tomorrow,"

"Oh, is she nice?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, just like Kim but with red hair and she _**loves**_ Eric. Many failed attempts getting them together," Answered, Martian?

"Boys! Stop talking about hair and make-up and get going!" yelled Kim.

"Aw man! We were just getting to the blue eyeshadow and red lipstick combo!" yelled Jack. Kim rolled her eyes and went back teaching Claire how to combine karate and gymnastics.

~One Week Later~

"Without further to do , The Wasabi Warriors!" Yelled the annoucer.

Kim:  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Kim with N.Y.C friends:  
To fly, to fly

Jerry:  
Oh yo oh

Milton:  
I used to think that I could not go on

Jerry:  
I wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

Milton:  
And life was nothing but an awful song

Jerry:  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me

Eddie:  
Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising

Eddie and Jerry:  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire

Kim and Jerry:  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Jack and Seaford friends:  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim: Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim: Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky

Ethan:  
See I was on the verge of breakin' down

Claire:  
Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins

Etan:  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud

Claire:  
I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined

Eric:  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
See we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare  
Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me

Eric and Claire:  
But when you go hard your nay's become yea's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's

Kim and Claire:  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Milton and Nerds:  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim: Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
(Jason: Ooh)  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim: Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
(Jason: Touch the sky)

Jack:  
I believe I can fly

Jerry with Dance Team:  
Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it

Jack:  
Then I can be it (Rudy with Teachers: Get ready for it, I came to win)  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it (Mercedes with ND Girls: Get ready for it, I came to win)

Kelly:  
Get ready for it!  
Yeah!

Jack and Soccer Team:  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim:Fly)

Milton and Eddie:  
I believe I can touch the sky  
(Jack: Sky)  
I think about it  
(Kim:Fly)  
Every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
(Kelly: Ooh)

Eric and Eddie with New Directions:  
I believe I can soar  
(Kim:Fly)  
(Kelly: Get ready for it)  
I see me runnin' through that open door  
(Kelly: Get ready for it)  
(Kelly: Ooohoo)  
I believe I can fly  
(Kim:Fly)  
(Kelly: Get ready for it)  
Jack:  
I believe I can fly

The crowd loved them! Girls asking Jack and Jerry to marry them. Milton finally being 'cool' again, Rudy getting a promotion, the N.Y.C Wasabi getting new friends, Eddie finally is able to connect to his Dad, Claire getting a lot of apologies, and Kim? Well she got a lot of donations. I mean a**lot** of donations.

"Our next song is one of my personal favorites! Reminds me of my home state, Tennessee, with a little city twang! Cruise!

(**Jack, ****Jerry,** _Eric, __Jason__**All**__)_

**Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

_I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_  
**What up Eric, alright**  
_I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up_

**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good Lord, she had them long tanned legs."  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said,**

**Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it**_** (**__come on__**)  
**_**So, baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
**  
_I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up__  
_  
_Yeah, she was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck  
And said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"_

_Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (_**come on**_)  
So, baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_[__**Jerry and Jason**__:]_  
_**My windows down, my seats back,  
My music up, and we ride.  
Her legs up on my dashboard,  
And it's just the way I like.  
Hey, country girl, this country boy  
Like everything about you.  
Don't change a thing, no way.  
You stay the same, I got you.  
I like saw that, all that,  
Head to toe you all that.  
Tell ol' boy he call back,  
Send a text say, "Fall back" 'cause  
I can see you got a thing for the fast life.  
So come on, shawty, let me show you what the fast like.  
Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia.**_

(**Jack and Eric**)

'_**Cause, baby, you a song  
And you make me wanna roll my, roll my, roll my, r-r-r-roll...**_**  
**  
**Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**  
_Down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you_  
**And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it ****(come on)!**  
_Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
_  
**I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up**  
_Get those windows down and cruise,_  
**I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up**  
_Get those windows down and cruise,_  
**I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up**

"Alright, next is Funky Town!" Yelled Jack, "Being sung by Milton, Martian, Eddie, and Ethan!"

(**Milton, **_Martian__, _**Eddie, **_Ethan, __**All)**_

**Gotta make a move to a****  
****Town that's right for me****  
****Town to keep me movin'****  
****Keep me groovin' with some energy**

_Well, I talk about it__  
__Talk about it__  
__Talk about it__  
__Talk about it_  
_Talk about, Talk about__  
__Talk about movin_

_Gotta move on__  
__Gotta move on__  
__Gotta move on_

_**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**_

**Gotta make a move to a****  
****Town that's right for me****  
****Town to keep me movin'****  
****Keep me groovin' with some energy****  
**  
**Well, I talk about it****  
****Talk about it****  
****Talk about it****  
****Talk about it****  
****Talk about, Talk about****  
****Talk about movin**

_Gotta move on__  
__Gotta move on__  
__Gotta move on_

_**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**__**  
**__**Won't you take me to**__**  
**__**Funkytown**_

"Tada!" yelled Milton, "Next is Run the World (Girls) sung by Kim, Kelly, and Claire.

(**Kim, **_Kelly,_Claire, _**All**_)

_**Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]  
GIRLS!**_

Who run the world? Girls! _[x4]_  
Who run this motha? Girls! _[x4]_  
_**Who run the world? Girls! [x4]**_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your check come at they neck,  
Disrespect us no they won't_

**Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls  
That's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**

I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this,  
I remind you I'm so hood with this  
Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
Flippin' you pay me

_**My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, with our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me**_

_**Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]**_

It's hot up in here  
DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back  
I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world  
Help me raise a glass for the college grads

_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me (you can't hold me)  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in,  
You're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do  
Please accept my shine  
Boy I know you love it  
How we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children  
Then get back to business_

**See, you better not play me  
Oh, come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
Flippin' you hate me  
**  
_**My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power  
With our love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me**_

_**Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]  
Who run the world? Girls! [x4]**_

**Who are we?**_What we run?_The world (**who run this motha, yeah**)  
_Who are we?_What we run?**The world**_(who run this motha, yeah_)  
Who are we? **What do we run?**_We run the world!_ (who run this motha, yeah)  
_**Who are we? What we run? We run the world  
Who run the world? Girls **_

"Thanks for coming! We have one last song!" yelled Kim right before the room went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters! I. Don't. Own. Kickin'. IT! Or ANY songs that I've used!**

_Chapter 10_

"What's going on?" yelled Claire.

"I'll go check!" Kim yelled back.

"Kim! Don't go! It's pitch black!" Yelled Jack. Kim rolled her eyes though no one could see it.

"My mic can be a flashlight. If you turn it upside down and shake three times it becomes a flashlight!" She said. Everyone was really quiet waiting to see what will happen. Kim made the mic into the flashlight

"Jack! You come with me! If you are on the stage go backstage and I'll send a signal to you guys start the music! I have a plan everyone so stay and don't go anywhere!" Jack followed Kim out.

"What's the plan?"

"I'm guessing someone did this on purpose, so we're going to spoil their plan. Kim handed Jack a container of blue glowing stuff.

~10 minutes Later~

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jack.

"Yes now shut up! I'm trying to send the signal you doofus!..." She clapped six times "Done. Ready?" Jack nodded.

"Okay" they ran out the door

~Meanwhile~

"What is Kimberly up to!" exliamed Martian. Kelly sighed and heard the signal. Six claps.

"Kay, start the music!" The music started. Cloud that was neon purple, red, and blue was seen. Kim and Jack was seen with Kim in glow in the dark paint.

(_Kim_,** Jack**, Both)

_La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_  
**Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song**  
_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

_Popular,_ **I know about popular**  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
**Popular,** _I know about popular_  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes, and in between them_  
Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them  
**You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you**  
_Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_  
"How come you look so cool?"  
_'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school_, _boy_ (**uh huh**)  
_I said, that's the only thing I've learned at school_

_[Chorus:]_  
My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular,  
You were singing all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
'Cause my song is popular

_Popular,_ **I know about popular**  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
_You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know_

Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go

**It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were  
It's all you ever need to know  
You're only ever who you were**  
_(It's all you ever need to know)_  
**It's all you ever need to know**

The lights came on.

Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were

**Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know...**  
_(That's all you ever need to know...)_

"Thanks everyone, for coming!" said Kim.

~The next day at the airport~

"Bye guys!" said Kim close to tears.

"See ya girlfriend!" said Kelly before leaving.

"Bye chica!" said Jason.

"Later Kim! Make sure you make extra brownies!" said Ethan.

"Good bye, Kim!" said Martian.

"See ya Kiddo," said Ricky.

"Yeah, bye guys now **go**," said Jack pushing them to the gates.

"Wait, I need to say bye to Kimmy!" exclaimed Eric running towards them.

"Bye Kimmy,"

"Don't call me Kimmy," Kim said clearing the tears from her face.

"Here's a bracelet, sorta like a... good luck charm," Eric handed Kim a charm bracelet with a charm

"Awww... Thank you sooooo much!"

"But promise me you'll never take it off. **Ever.**" Eric said seriously

"I promise," replied Kim just as serious.

"Okay now everyone has said their goodbyes so, let's go," said a jealous Jack.

"Okay, Jack we'll go now," said Kim _very _annoyed.

"Good let's go,"

~Two Days Later at School~

"Guys, guess what!" said Milton walking over to their table at lunch.

"What Milton?" said Kim being the only one acknowledging him.

"I signed us up to be in the school musical!" Milton said excitedlly. Jack groaned, Jerry fainted, and Kim almost puked.

"Why is everyone acting so... negatively?" asked Milton very hurt.

"Milton, remember last time we were in a musical?" said Jack. Five years ago Jack puked on stage on the lead actress, Kim, she screamed ran offstage as Jerry was trying to distract the audince by smashing pies into Eddie's and Milton's face as Rudy tried to get into the play for free by acting as an old man, and was caught and was being chased by Joan.

"Oh, yeah. But it's a new leaf for us!" Kim groaned and said ,

"Fine, but just this once!" one by one the gang decided to join Kim and do auditons. But nobody noticed that Eddie wasn't there.

~At the auditons~

"Okay, everyone! Each person will perform a solo. Their song sung will be up for the first chorus. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Grizzle," mumbled everyone.

"Good. Lindsey Robbins **(Sorry! Couldn't think of any thing else!)** You are up first,"

"_Lindsey_ is doing the musical?" whispered Kim.

**I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now, what's your name?**

**My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury**

**Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
But If you want I'll be happy to repeat it**

**My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury**

**Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I ain't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me**

**All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**

"Very nice Miss Robbins. Next is... Donna Tobin," Lindsey shot Kim a look a flipped her hair and went off stage.

**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la**

**[VERSE 1]  
I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I'm gonna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride  
oooohhh**

**[CHORUS]  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...**

"Lovely next is Lorie Johnoson," Donna flashed a fake smile and walked off the stage.

**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back  
Without me, without me  
Without me-e-e-e-e**

**And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize, the blame is on me**

**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Til you put me down  
Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

"Very nice, next is Erica Straffmen," Lorie giggled and skipped off stage.

**Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will BE**

**Popular!**

**You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts**

**To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go**

"Well done, next is... Clair Stardoff," Erica rolled her eyes and started to text and walk . Unfortuntaly for her she fell off the stage.

**I'm walking fast through the traffic lights  
Busy streets and busy lives  
And all we know is touch and go  
We are alone with our changing minds  
We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time**

**And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same**

**You come around and the armor falls  
Pierce the room like a cannon ball  
Now all we know, is dont let go  
We are alone just you and me  
Up in your room and our slates are clean  
Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes**

**So you were never a saint.  
And I love in shades of wrong  
We learn to live with the pain.  
Mosaic broken hearts  
But this love is brave and wild.**

**And I never saw you coming  
And I'll never be the same**

**This is a state of grace  
This is the worth while fight  
Love is a ruthless game  
Unless you play it good and right  
These are the hands of fate  
Youre my Achilles heel  
This is the golden age of something good  
And right and real**

"Claire, I'm quite impressed, next is Julie Simmons," Claire blused and walked off stage.

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

**You think you're so small  
Like you're itty bitty.  
Just one match in the lights of the city  
Walking by strangers on the side of the street  
Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like  
You think you're never gonna make your mark  
Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
Out of sight, out of mind, like, like  
It's just a waste of time,  
Like, like, like**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
If we give a little love  
Maybe we can change the world (change the world)  
I said  
Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Sing it if you're with me  
All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)**

"Miss Simons, I must say you are one of the best singers I've heard today. Next is Kim Crawford,"

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey ho**

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene?  
When do you think they'll finally see?**

**That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same**

**And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**

"I admit Miss Crawford, you've something I haven't seen in such a singer like you in a looong time. That's it for the girls. Tomorrow will be the boy's auditions. The girls who performed today will have their results and parts posted on the billboard tomorrow," 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your reviews! They mean sooooooo much to me! Thank you for all you followers and favoriters (New word!) and commenters! I. Don't. Own. Kickin'. IT! Or ANY songs that I've used!

Chapter 11

"Watch it Crawford!" Lindsey said pushing Kim out of the way.

"Kay, Kay, Robbins," said Kim before tripping Lindsey and running to the billboard. All the parts were listed.

Lead~ Kim Crawford

Lead ~ Claire Stardoff

Understudy of Lead 1~ Julie Simmons

Understudy of Lead 2~ Mika Falafel

Villains~ Erica Straffman

Lorie Johnnson

Donna Tobin

Lindsey Robbins

Kim got the lead! Kim got THE lead! Kim got THE LEAD! Kim nearly jumped for joy.

~Meanwhile~

"Dude, What if you puke on Kim again!" said Jerry.

"Then it TOTALLY not be swag!"

"Dude! Not helping!" said Jack very annoyed and nervous.

"Sorry! Why do you care? And where's Eddie?" Asked Jerry.

"I care because something about Kim being with someone else kinda bothers me," Jack said honsetly.

"Cause you LOVE her!" interrupted Jerry.

"Shut up! And I don't know where Eddie is,"

~Lunch~

"Hey guys!" said Kim. Kim missed saying that to her friends she realized as she sat down. But something felt different. Almost scary in a way.

"Where's Eddie?" Asked Jerry. Kim was surprised when she heard him. She thought he was with them.

"I thought he was with you!" said Kim shocked.

"What? We thought he was with you!" said Milton.

"WHAT! Where the heck is Eddie you guys! If this is a joke, I'm not laughing!" Kim said worried.

"I'm going to call him!" said Kim. Jack shook his head as Kim started calling.

"No use Kim! We did that 5 times already! There's no way he'll answer yo-" Kim shushed him and said into the phone putting it on speaker.

"Hey Kim!" said Eddie's voice.

"Hey Eddie, where are you?" asked Kim.

"Ummm... About that... I'm in England... I kinda... live here now?" Eddie's voice made it into a question. Jack couldn't hold in his shock in any more.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"And I really didn't want the guys to know so... Yeah, I'm telling you this Kim since you really never changed. So yeah, bye..." Eddie said thinking Jack sounded like Kim. Somehow... Weird. Anyway, EDDIE. FREAKIN'. MOVED. TO. ENGLAND! Wow.

~After School Jerry's POV~

So we all went over to the theater. Jack was shaking like a madman, Milton was crying over Eddie moving, and I was getting my swag on. I jumped up and down when I heard some kid named Brody was talking to Frank.

"Just do the prank right and Kimmy will be gone, and the Wasabi Warriors will be done. For good! Muh-Ha-Ha!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea. I mean what did they ever do to you!"

"Destroyed the Black Dragons!" Frank yelled. Huh. Oh auditions are going to start!

~Milton's POV~

"Alright worthless men. We are going to audtion as manly as we can! UNDERSTAND!" said Coach Munch? A few 'sure's and 'ya's were said.

"I said, UNDERSTAND!" he yelled. Yikes. Like a hyper Rudy when you try to take his chocolate when he has had too much. Don't ask.

"First, Milton Krupnick," Oh boy. I walked up to the stage.

"Ummm… I'm Milton, and I singing-"

"NEXT!" yelled the coach.

"Why? I didn't even start singing," said Milton confused.

"You aren't exactly what the director wanted for an actual part. You'll be in the assembly," said the coach. Milton grunted and stomped of the stage.

" Alright Martienez, your next," The coach yelled.

"Sup' bros? I'm Jerry and I'll be singing… um Jack! WHAT AM I SINGING!" yelled Jerry. Jack pinched his nose and shook his head.

"Just a Dream by Nelly Jerry. God, no wonder you don't trust yourself with things like this,"Jack said. Jerry glared at him.

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinkin bout us (us)_

_What we gunna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)_

_down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (Uh)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream._

"Tada!" said Jerry.

"Good job cupcake. Brewer! Your next!" Awww crap. Then the room went dark.

**Sorry if it was short! I'll make the next one extra long!**


End file.
